This document relates to monitoring virtual machine network communications.
A virtual machine is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. In general, a computer program that can be executed on a physical computer system can be executed in a virtual machine using virtualization software. Virtualization software is software that is logically interposed and interfaces with a virtual machine and a physical computer system. Each virtual machine is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest OS, and applications. A physical computer system, referred to herein as a host machine or physical machine, can execute one or more virtual machines.